


The damage is done and it feels no easier than when it started

by ElknCatus



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, and then feels bad about it, drake is bad at paying attention, minor mentions of kidnapping???, worried launchpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElknCatus/pseuds/ElknCatus
Summary: Drake gets beat up more than Launchpad likes when he's away.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	The damage is done and it feels no easier than when it started

Drake slipped into his apartment, his costume scratched and tattered from a rough night. He took off his hat and cape, throwing them onto his already messy couch. The adrenaline was wearing off, the action a far off thought, he could only think about getting to bed. It was half-past three and only wanted to go to bed.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his shoulders. Drake winced as he hit a bruise on his side as he walked through the kitchen, scrounging up a granola bar. He pulled the elaborate garb off and huffed. The duck looked ragged as he wandered into the shower and barely could stand as the hot water ran over him. He loved being Darkwing Duck, but damn, it was tiring.  
  
He stood after a while, turning off the water and pulling off a towel from the wall. Drake dried off his feathers as he walked out of his bathroom and into the bedroom.  
Drake’s eyes were blurry and unfocused as he saw Launchpad laying in bed, yawning and tired looking. “What are you doing up?” he asked, pulling on pajama pants and a shirt from a marathon he volunteered at a couple of years ago.  
  
“Oh!” Launchpad shrugged, smiling as his boyfriend blinked at him, “I was waiting for you to get home.” He murmured, shrugging his shoulders. He had the blankets pulled up around him, his torso shirtless. He couldn’t help but smile and Drake returned it.  
  
“Thanks, babe,” Drake crashed (Launchpad was rubbing off on him) into bed, pulling himself into it. Launchpad moved over to let him get comfortable, “Crazy night. Some freak trying to kidnap a kid. I stopped him, but he put up a fight. Then I got knocked off a building in a robbery attempt later, that one jewelry store really needs better security?” He laughed and immediately flinched as his body ached. He groaned slightly, grabbing his side.  
  
Launchpad frowned, “can I get you ice?” He asked, seeming worried. His eyes were somber and dark, his voice was a bit lower, quiet and resigned almost. He seemed off like he was scared by something or something had spooked him, like a sheep that had been chased by a wolf one too many times.  
  
Drake’s eyes looked worried for a second, noticing his sad demeanor. He shrugged it off, for now, maybe work was bad or he didn’t feel good. He would ask after he got back to bed. “Sure,” Drake nodded, pulling the ratty comforter over his legs and getting comfortable.  
  
He waited, growing restless as time ticked in the way that when you're waiting it always drags. He stirred, having decided to go check on LP. He pulled his sore body out of bed and walked to the kitchen when he heard a sniffling noise.  
  
Launchpad looked back around, noticing Drake. He jumped, before trying to hide his face (It didn’t work). “Oh hey, DW,” Launchpad croaked, his eyes puffy and his usually cheery face stained with tears, “go back to bed, I’ll be there in a second.”  
  
Fear shot through Drake, the blood draining from his face as he started to worry. “LP, what’s wrong?” Drake asked, his tone slow and gentle. Was it him or something else? Worry and doubt reared its ugly maw, eating away at him. He certainly had caused this. Caused the pain. He always did. Drake shook his head and steeled himself, pushing the pain down.  
  
He made his way over and found Launchpad’s hands gripping the counter, his knuckles and face flushed. Drake touched his arm, gently removing his hand from the counter. He placed the hand in his and cocked his head with a small smile, doing his best to squash his own fears.  
  
Launchpad hugged him, pulling him close, almost like he was desperate to make sure he was, “I get so scared about you when you go off by yourself. When you crawl back in the house; beaten and scorched,” he murmured, his head placed on his neck, “and when you get hurt, I worry,” he loosed his grip and sat up farther.  
  
Drake pulled himself up to the counter and wiped his tears, “I know, come on LP, shhh” he shushed him, his arms wrapped around his neck. He felt horrible, how could he not of seen his fear or worry? “Oh don’t cry, I’m safe, aren’t I?” His hand was tracing circles on his back, trying to calm him down. His stomach was doing flips, guilt gnawing on him.  
  
“But what if you weren’t? What if something happened and I couldn’t do a thing? What if the night patrol I decided to take off was the one that you got hurt on?” Launchpad cried, his tone woeful and scared, turning away his face. Drake placed a hand on his flushed cheek, looking desperate, trying to get his attention, to ease his worry.  
  
“Launchpad,” The duck sighed, guiding his face closer, “come on, babe, just look at me, take a breath.” Drake tried to calm him, managing to get him to stop crying. Drake knew it took a lot to shake Launchpad and he knew he hated crying.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Launchpad sighed, trying to stop his tears, “I’m just worried.” He murmured, placing his lips on his palms. Drake moved his hand and pushed away the tears.  
  
“Don’t be, I have a dangerous profession, it’s only natural,” he smiled, earnest, “I love you and I want you to be safe. I want to be safe, I want us to be happy.” Drake comforted him, his hands wiping the tears away. He hated seeing him like this.  
  
“I love you,” Launchpad laughed, still tearful. He hugged him close, breathing slowly. Drake placed a kiss on his cheek, laughing softly.  
  
“I love you too,” Drake smiled, hugging him close. He weaseled off the counter, placing another kiss on his beak. Launchpad giggled and smiled.  
  
“Thank you,” he said quietly, yawning with more ease. He let his shoulders sag, stumbling after him. Launchpad had a little more pep in his walk, (as much as a half asleep duck can). Launchpad’s chest felt better, his heart lighter. He pressed a kiss on Drake’s cheek, traipsing behind him.  
  
“Don’t mention it-” he yawned, before grabbing his side from, groaning with pain, “...now let’s go to bed.” Drake shrugged, bouncing into bed. He was beat, he had an eventful night. Launchpad got into bed, little words being shared. Launchpad managed to fall asleep with Drake in his arms, safe and close. Drake leaned in, smiling ever so slightly.


End file.
